


Jet Set Streets of Rage, Vol. 1

by Afro_Thunder



Series: Jet Set Streets of Rage [1]
Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future, Streets of Rage (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afro_Thunder/pseuds/Afro_Thunder
Summary: It's been years since the fall of Mr. X and The Syndicate. Wood Oak City is finally free from the grips of corruption and constant violence, thanks to it's heroes. Skate Hunter, now a young adult, continues to help out Axel, Blaze, and his brother Adam on missions both in and out of the city, and has become something of a celebrity. When the Rokkaku Group conglomerate make their way to Wood Oak City from Tokyo, and begins pushing their "Rokkaku Law" to help improve the city, Skate can't help but be skeptical.But when Adam gets shot trying to protect  a philanthropist, and Skate encounters a strange skater girl on the run from the Rokkaku Group, Skate soon finds out there's a lot more to the "Rokkaku Law" than just typical "urban improvement"...A crossover between Streets of Rage and Jet Set Radio.





	1. Prelude: Jet Set Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prelude. A brief look at Tokyo-To and DJ Professor K before the story really starts.

_Somewhere in Asia, there's a city that can't be found on any map called Tokyo-To, though most people just call it Tokyo. Those outside of the city who know of its existence know it for four things: Anime, crazy as hell skyscrapers, J-Pop, and Rudies._  
  
_Known outside of Tokyo-To as "rudeboys" and "rudegirls", Rudies were youth who were easily identified by their high-tech "netrium" battery powered magnetic roller skates, and their vibrant, carefully crafted graffiti pieces that can be seen on virtually every structure in the city. Talk to any rudie on the street, and they'll tell you that their street art is their way of expressing themselves to the world. Most of these rudies are also part of street gangs, and often cause gang wars in the city streets. But instead of using bullets or knives, the only weapons rudies use are their spray cans, fists, dance moves, and quick wits. It's like watching a ballet, except with aresol spraycans and inline skates._  
  
_But in the last few years, the rudies of Tokyo-To have found their way of life threatened. Rokkaku Goji, founder and CEO of the financial conglomerate Rokkaku Group has all but bought out the entire city. From City Hall to the police department, Rokkaku has single handedly taken over the city and is hell bent on passing his "Rokkaku Law", which outlaws all types of expression for the sake of increasing Tokyo-To's productivity. It's a giant pile of bullshit thrown on top of a dead tree, if you ask me._  
  
_And thanks to putting his own flunkies in charge of the Keisatsu, the rudies have constantly been on the receiving end of intense police brutality. Excessive force, attack dogs, tear gas, you name it, Rokkaku's goons have used it on these kids. Hell, they've even killed some of these rudies in cold blood. Rokkaku and his goon squad don't care, so long as it means less obstacles towards their goal. The rudies, for their part, haven't given up the fight, and continue to stick it to Rokkaku with their graffiti._  
  
_But Tokyo-To is simply the start for Rokkaku. He's already made moves to get this law passed in the States. But even when the current president is a total buffoon surrounded by racists and incompetent, greedy morons, not every big businessman can have a direct line to the president. Word is, Rokkaku's sent some of his men to get the law passed in Wood Oak City, one of the U.S.' most notoriously corrupt cities. But I got some hope. There's a group of young detectives there that cleaned up that city all by themselves in the past. They've taken on cyborgs, ninjas, mobsters, and just about anything else you could think of..._

* * *

  
Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeep!  
  
The sound of a phone alarm blared throughout the room. A man, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, cursed loudly, upset that his alarm ruined the dramatic monolouge he was recording.  
  
"I'll have to redo it later," he grumbled. "I hate when this happens."  
  
Reaching for his phone, he turned the screen on and saw the memo that popped up as the alarm continued to go off: _broadcast in 10 min._  
  
"Ight, time to get ready."  
  
Shutting off the phone alarm, the man closed his laptop, and walked towards the entrance that led to the basement of his building. As he made his way downstairs, he thought about all of the insanity that was going on in Tokyo-To in Rokkaku's grip. Although he technically wasn't a rudie, he had often gotten into several confrontations with the cops and other citizens thanks to his skin tone. Black folks were uncommon in Asia, and _especially_ Tokyo-To. And all of the anti-black racism he faced from random people on the street often worn down on him.  
  
The cops were no better. Aside from being Rokkaku's underlings, they often arrested him on bogus charges, and beat the life out of him every time he was in lock up. Eventually, he managed to get the services of a good lawyer who took pity on him, and managed to get Rokkaku off his back, and an extra tweve million yen in damages to boot. He shuddered to think of what would've happened to him if he didn't get that lawyer.  
  
Before he knew it he had made it to the basement. Keyboards were strewn everywhere, DJ equipment was all over the place, all surrounded by giant speakers. The man flashed a cocky grin. He was back in his natural element.  
  
Ten years ago, he had converted his basement into a pirate radio station that broadcasted all over Tokyo-To. Initially he simply played underground and international artists that were ignored by mainstream Tokyo-To radio. But the station quickly gained a big rudie following, especially as Rokkaku had first gotten in power and began censoring everything. During that period, he had started becoming critical of Rokkaku and his government on air, which attracted even more rudies and average citizens who hated how Rokkaku was trying to stifle their creativity, eventually becoming the _de facto_ anti-Rokkaku radio station.  
  
Of course, it wasn't long before the government caught wind of the station, and tried to shut it down. Though the Keisatsu eventually figured out who he was, and tried to intimidate him into shutting down the station, he refused to give out it's location, and the lawsuit forced them to back off anyway.  
  
Donning his signature blue sunglasses, he took a look at himself in a nearby mirror. He was wearing a stylish hoodie that had the colors of Africa on it, with a "Black Power" fist in the middle, and back jeans and sneakers that matched his hoodie. Five giant spiked dreadlocks and a giant red "K" tattoo on his head capped off his wild, vibrant style.  
  
"You're looking handsome today, baby!" The man said to his reflection. "Mmm, mmm, mmmnn... Hell, what am I even saying, I'm _always_ handsome!"  
  
Laughing to himself, he walked to his radio console and switched on his computer and DJ equipment. "Moody's shuffle" began blaring from the speakers.  
  
_Alright, time to go live in 3... 2... 1..._  
  
He switched his mic on. It was time.  
  
_"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, TOKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ The man bellowed in the hammiest voice he could muster. "This is your hard-walking, truth talking, always squawking, _JET SET RADIOOOOOOOO_! Even the Keisatsu tune in here when they're not eating _donuts_! I'm your main man bringing you that uncut, raw underground sound, DJ Professor K! Broadcasting live live from Tokyo-To's underground, and around the world on JetSetRadio.Net! let's see what's going down in the streets of Tokyo today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering: DJ Professor K's outfit is loosely based off his concept art from the cancelled "Jet Set Radio Wii".


	2. Streets Of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie "Skate" Hunter enjoys a night to himself when the rest of the crew is away on a mission.

Quiet.  
  
That's how the streets of Wood Oak City could be described right now. Aside from the noise of night time traffic and the sounds of people walking and talking, nothing was happening. No gunshots, no terrified screams, and no police sirens. In a city that had been up to its neck in corruption and murder for years, it was still surreal for a lot of citizens.  
  
For Sammy "Skate" Hunter, it was pure bliss. Rolling down Naka Street on his namesakes, he took in the peacefulness of the streets with a satisfied smile on his face. Peacefulness that he helped bring in the first place. Skate hopped up onto a guardrail and did a soul grind on it.  
  
As Skate traveled down the metal, he reminisced about Wood Oak years before, back when it still had the nickname "The Streets of Rage". The city was so seedy, it put even Las Vegas to shame at times. Even the police and politicians had become so corrupted, it was basically suicide to walk around at night. It took his older brother Adam, and his friends Axel and Blaze quitting the local police force and taking on syndicate by themselves that the city began recovering  from the grips of Mr. X's Syndicate.  
  
Skate leaped off the rail as he approached its end, and performed a Method backflip, landing gracefully on the sidewalk. Continuing on his route, he began remembering when he, along with pro wrestler Max Hatchett and Dr. Zan, joined Axel and Blaze in cleaning up  the streets when Adam got kidnapped. He was just  a few months shy of his thirteenth birthday, but he was willing to do anything to save his brother.  
  
But now things were different. After rescuing Adam and stopping Mr. X for good, crime had gradually gone down, to the point it was virtually non-existent, he and his friends had become international celebrities because of their efforts, and now, at the age of 19, he dismissed college in favor of working with his brother's team in going on special missions outside the city, taking on corruption elsewhere.  
  
Continuing down the street, Skate spotted a blank billboard not to high up from the ground. He grinned. _Perfect,_ he thought. _A blank canvas._  
  
Quickly checking that there was nobody paying attention, Skate quickly skated up a wall and leaped off. Landing on it's platform, he pulled out two graffiti cans and quickly went to work. Skate had dabbled in graffiti a little as a kid, but put it aside when he got involved with saving Wood Oak City. While he mostly kept his pieces limited to paper and the occasional commissioned mural, there was something about doing graffiti the "old school" way that made it more exciting. The citizens and police mostly gave him a pass because of his work in saving the city, though its business and property owners had asked him to get their permission before tagging their stuff, which he usually did.  
  
But as far as Skate was concerned, a blank billboard was fair game. _They'll just cover it up later anyway,_ he thought.  
  
Putting the finishing touches on his piece, he stepped back to admire his work. It was him and the rest of the team in a group pose, with the words "Wood Oak's Finest" in a Bronx-styled graffiti font above them. Behind it was  a rough skyline of Wood Oak in sunset. It wasn't quite as good as some of the pieces he'd seen online from Tokyo-To's rudeboys, but it was good enough on its own merits.  
  
Satisfied, he put his spraycans away, and backflipped off the platform. as he did, he whipped out his cellphone and took a picture of his work. Landing gracefully, he looked at the results of his photo and grinned.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Putting his phone away, he skated off towards his apartment.

* * *

  
After twenty minutes of skating, Skate made it to his apartment on Biko Street. He glided through the lobby towards the elevators, laughing and twirling as he did. The security guard on duty chuckled at the sight.  
  
"You seem happier than usual tonight, Skate," he quipped.  
  
Skate stopped to look at him. The guard was a little older than his brother, but was just as fit, and much taller. He was a longtime friend of Adam's on the force, but when he tried to quit after it got corrupted, he got his legs broken by the Syndicate. Since then, he had mostly done security work.  
  
"Not really that much happier than I usually am," Skate said. "I'm just enjoying all the peace we finally got in the city."  
  
The guard nodded. "Can't say I blame you. Seven years ago, you couldn't walk around Wood Oak at nighttime without a gun or two in your hands. Now I see people partying and having fun all the time on the streets without a care. You and Adam did an amazing job cleaning these streets."  
  
Skate laughed, hitting the elevator's "up" button. "You know we can't take the credit all by ourselves. Blaze and Axel did a lot of work too."  
  
"Yeah, I know," the guard chucked as well. "It's been a long while since since I've seen those two. How've they been doing anyway?"  
  
"They got engaged  a few weeks ago."  
  
"Seriously?" The guard was in disbelief. "It took them 'till _now_ to do it?"  
  
Skate snickered. "That's what me and Adam said too. We even had a bet on if they'd wait ten years to get married. I won, of course."  
  
A ding signaled the arrival of the elevator. Skate turned his head to see the elevator doors opening in front of him.  
  
"I guess that's my cue to leave." Skate waved at the guard. "I'll see ya later, homie."  
  
"Peace out," the guard said, waving back. "Tell Axel and Blaze I said congrats when you see them! And tell your mama I said hi!"  
  
"Will do!"

* * *

  
After a fairly short elevator ride to the fifth floor, Skate strolled out of the elevator and down the west wing of his floor, until he came to an apartment numbered "508". Skate pulled out his keys, and opened the door. Walking through, he noticed everything was still the way it was when he left earlier.  
  
_Guess Adam's not back yet,_ he thought. _Oh well. I'll just order a pizza or somethin' later._  
  
Skate and Adam's apartment wasn't anything too fancy. It was a decent 3 bedroom with teal-painted walls and wooden cupboards.  Several take out boxes and wrappers were strewn all over the floor, table, countertop... everywhere, really. Skate had a habit of being a slob, often leaving Adam to clean up everything by himself, much to his annoyance. The only place not touched by trash was the entertainment area with the sofa and HDTV, and that was only because Adam made it a rule not to eat food over there.  
  
Skate took his namesakes off, and set them next to the door. After locking up his door, he headed over to the sofa, and flopped down on it. Picking up the remote, he turned on the TV and began flicking through several channels, uninterested in what was going on, mostly seeing stuff about politics and reality shows. After a few minutes of  bored channel surfing, Skate decided to shut the TV off.  
  
"Nothing to really watch," he said to himself, tossing the remote away. "I guess some music would do the trick right now."  
  
Skate pulled out his laptop from under the coffee table in front of him, and turned on Spotify. Connecting his Bluetooth speakers to it, he browsed through the app until a particular playlist caught his eye.  
  
_Huh, a Yuzo Koshiro playlist,_ Skate thought, clicking on it. _This should be good. He always makes dope music._  
  
"Attack of the Barbarian" began playing, filling the apartment with thunderous bass. Skate got up from the sofa and began body popping, matching his movements with the beat. Dancing his way to to the kitchen, his vibe was immediately cut short by him stepping in something sticky. Skate looked down at his left foot and saw that it was covered plum sauce he had ordered with his Chinese food a few days ago. But instead of of it's usual golden color, there were green, moldy-looking splotches in it. Skate could only stare at his sauce-covered foot blankly for several moments.  
  
_...Okay, I think it's high time I start cleaning this place, ASAP. Screw the pizza._  
  
With no further hesitation, Skate dashed over to the broom closet to get cleaning supplies, not bothering to clean his foot off first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this one! There's more to come soon!


End file.
